


The Office Superhero

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, M/M, Rated T for swearing, i got way too hooked writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Changmin suspects that Yunho is a superhero... and maybe he's correct.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: June Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Office Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Office AU
> 
> This one was super fun to write and after editing to grew to over 900 words jjkdhjkhs not that I mind!! If a story wants to grow, why not let it! I am kinda sad I couldn't write more for this though! I think I'll have to add it to the future longfic list and give it the development it deserves hehe
> 
> Let me know what you think! Tomorrow's prompt for June Drabbles is Reincarnation AU and it's another sepgu one hehe

“Yunho has to be a superhero, Kyuhyun! How the hell does he always know when something has gone wrong for me? The printer jammed the other day and he appeared in a matter of second and fixed it!” 

“Changmin, I’m sure he just has a good sense for these things! Although… I admit, he’s helped me out of a few tough spots as well…” Kyuhyun stroked his chin as if he hadn’t been denying any of Changmin’s claims about Yunho a few moments ago. 

Yunho had been dubbed the ‘office superhero’ around the office, because well, he was a saviour to everyone. Before Yunho came into their lives with his glasses perched on his nose, the office was in complete disarray, and their boss was much grumpier.

Yunho walked into the break room wearing his typical charcoal suit with his glasses nestled up in his hair, and said in passing, “Hey guys! I hope your breaks are going well!” 

He grabbed a cup of coffee and left, but not without giving Changmin a knowing  _ look _ that Changmin couldn’t decipher. 

Kyuhyun and he soon went back to work after that. Changmin was honestly a bit spooked once again. There had been too many coincidences after all, and that look wouldn’t leave his mind throughout the day. 

  
  
  


The clock on Changmin’s computer screen turned to 10 pm as he turned another page of this analysis he had to read. There were a few of them working overtime because of a big project coming up. Due to various mix-ups, this morning they’d received a complaint from another department which meant their boss was  _ pissed _ . And so they had to work overtime to make up for time.

Minutes went by and Changmin still wasn’t anywhere near finishing. He wondered if he should just go home and tackle the rest of it tomorrow. It would surely be better for his sanity. 

He stretched in his desk chair, peeking over his computer to get a look at the office. He noticed that the only other person in the office was Jung Yunho, who was bent over his keyboard typing furiously. 

Changmin wondered what he was working on. They all had various tasks, but Changmin knew for a fact that he could never put  _ that _ much energy into any of them, and definitely not this nominalization-filled disaster of an analysis.

Changmin took a sip of whatever energy drink sat on his desk. 30 minutes more and then he’d head home.

His desk shook as the windows further up the office shattered from a large force crashing through it, and a bright flash of energy that made Changmin squeeze his eyes shut. 

With his ears ringing, Changmin took refuge under his desk. 

“Whatthefuckwhatthefuck,” he chanted, clutching his knees. This was not how he wanted to meet his end. What the fuck was that? And why did it fly into their office building when there were other perfectly good office buildings to fly into that did not have Shim Changmin currently residing in them!

He would have been content to stay here until the fire department or law enforcement got here, but he remembered Yunho was in the line of fire and scrambled out from under the desk. 

He peeked over his desk and said, “Yunho?” Quietly, because the office had grown quiet and tense after the loud explosion so you could hear a pin drop. But, there was  _ something _ , with emerald scales and all-seeing eyes, standing there which immediately turned it’s head to the sound of Changmin’s voice. It looked like a lizard but in the form of a man. A lizard-man, Changmin’s mind supplied helpfully as this creature looked as if it wanted to devour Changmin.

The floor squeaked and Yunho shot out from nowhere and punched it in the face as it began to slither towards Changmin. 

“Changmin, get back under the desk!” Yunho shouted. He sounded super pissed and Changmin was kinda scared yet kinda turned on. He didn’t question it and slid back under the desk. He heard a lot more crashing from underneath here, and flinched at some of the louder, flesh-on-surface ones. 

At one point during the fight, the lizard man slammed into Changmin’s chair and he nearly pissed himself, but Yunho quickly swooped in and dragged the lizard man away before Changmin could be harmed. 

Soon, the office devolved into silence bar footsteps on the carpeted floor. The owner of those footsteps appeared in front of Changmin and Yunho, the owner of said footsteps, stooped down and held a hand out. Changmin took it. The lizard-man was propped up against Changmin’s desk, seemingly out cold. 

“Sorry about that. They’re persistent bastards, so I have to give them a good thrashing when they try to ambush me,” said Yunho, as if it were the most natural thing to happen. 

Changmin nodded, brain trying to piece everything together. He had so many questions on the tip of his tongue but he held them back, save for one. 

“Who  _ are  _ you?” 

Yunho laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Ah… well, your theory from the breakroom wasn’t too far off…” 

Changmin had to think back to earlier in the day and… “You’re a  _ superhero _ ?  _ What? _ Is that even possible?” 

The lizard-man groaned and shifted his leg. Changmin screamed, jumping forward and into Yunho’s arms which encircled him. 

Oh shit, Changmin thought. They were face-to-face and Changmin had admired Yunho’s handsome looks before but, up-close the herculean beauty was obvious.

Was that a beauty mark? 

Changmin wondered if he should kiss him, his lips did look inviting. Was he destined to be the love interest of the superhero? Was Changmin dreaming? Either way, he didn’t want this to be a dream so he pressed his lips to Yunho’s.

  
  
  


Changmin never regretted it.


End file.
